Winning Ginny
by Sciens Mulier
Summary: Molly gives one year old Ginny a birthday party Ginny's brothers wreak havoc on Molly's nerves. Not unusual, right? Poor Molly... Oneshot


**Disclaimer--I don't own this.**

**A/N--based off an idea I had for a regular fic; I got this idea at the birthday party of my cousin's two-year-old daughter.**

**Winning Ginny**

"Mum, dad wants to know, is it time--?"

"Shush, Bill." Molly Weasley jammed Ginny's shirt over her arms and onto her body. "Where is your father?"

"He's downstairs in the kitchen. Ron broke the cookie jar--"

Molly sighed.

"And Fred and George--"

"DID YOUR FATHER LEAVE THEM ALONE?"

"No, he left them with Percy." Bill snickered, then assumed an angelic face.

"ARTHUR!" Molly picked up the squirming one-year-old and hurdled down the stairs, Bill following a good five feet behind. "ARTHUR WEASLEY, I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THEM--"

"Molly, they're fine." Arthur was holding a squirming Ron, whose ears, face, and neck were all very red. "This one got into the cookies, but it's fine. I told you, I'm taking care of--"

They reached the den, where Fred and George were nowhere to be found. Percy was tied up in the corner with ribbon.

"BOYS!" Arthur bellowed.

"And you said they were fine with him. I told you--"

"I thought it would be okay, Molly, they've been good all day."

"THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW THEY'RE UP TO SOMETHING!"

"Mol, calm down, you're worrying yourself too much."

"IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE HER DAY!" Molly shouted, holding up her gurgling baby girl. Ginny giggled.

"BOYS!" Molly yelled. "YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW AND UNTIE YOUR BROTHER OR ELSE!"

"Ow else what?"

Molly nodded at her husband, who creeped toward the sound of the new voice.

"Or else you'll be upstairs for the rest of the week with only a mattress each and three meals a day shoved under your door!"

"No clothes?"

"You can run around naked, for all I care!" Molly cried.

"No mowe baths!" another voice crowed.

"Nah fair!" Ron whimpered.

"I like taking baths, mother," Percy sniffed from over in the corner as Bill untied him. Bill wrinkled his nose, and looked at his mother.

"You'll have four baths a day!" Molly yelled. Arthur was almost to the closet…

"But what does that--"

"Gotcha!" Arthur crowed, opening the closet door and grabbing the boys before they streaked off.

"Now get down here, we're going to--"

Ginny had stopped squirming. She grabbed hold of Molly's sleeve, as Molly sniffed, tenderly. She checked.

"Bill," Molly said resignedly, "Please take Ginny and change her while your father and I--"

"Why do I have to change her? Why not Charlie?"

"Where is Charlie?" Molly asked.

"He's on the woof," Fred piped up.

"What in the world is he doing up there?"

"We dawed him."

"What? What kind of a dare?"

The boys looked at each other.

"They wanted him to jump off the roof, mother, but he wouldn't do it, he knew he'd get in trouble," Percy said quickly. He walked to Molly and clung to her leg.

"I'll get Charlie," Arthur said. "You get the presents."

"And I have to change her," Bill sighed. "Again. Come on, Ginny." The baby gurgled again.

"Percy, no," Molly said gently, shaking him off her leg. "I'm going to…get your presents."

"We get some too?" George asked.

"No, they're from you."

"We want something, too--"

"That's too bad. Now all of you sit down here--and if any of you do anything out of line, I'll ground you for the rest of time."

"But that's so long!"

"Exactly."

Molly hurried to the closet and fished out the presents she had found time to buy, from each of the boys and from Arthur and herself. She hurried back to the room, where the boys were pushing each other. Percy's face was very red, and Ron was giggling.

Arthur walked in with Charlie, whose hair was very windswept.

"Don't go up on the roof, dear," Molly said tiredly.

"It was a dare, mum!"

"Whatever, dear. Now, let's start opening these--"

"Shouldn't we wait for Ginny, Mol?"

"Oh. Oh, yes. Why--Bill!"

"Here, mum. I had to change her twice."

"Good boy. Here, you wanted to give her this--"

Molly handed out presents to all the boys, then sat on the floor with Ginny on her lap.

"I want to go first," Percy said, as pompously as a five-year-old could.

"Fine," Molly said. She took his package, wrapped in gold and purple, and opened it for Ginny. Ginny cooed, and put out her hands.

"Pretty little robes, for my pretty little witch!" Molly said, hugging the girl. Ginny reached for another present.

"She doesn't like it!"

"She likes it, she just doesn't totally understand, honey. She's only one, she doesn't understand that these are for her."

"Then why are we giving her all this stuff?" Fred demanded. "Why don't we keep it?"

"Because I say so," Molly said. Arthur snickered, and she glared at him.

"I want to go next, I want to go next," George said. He handed over a package covered in red and blue ribbons he had insisted go on.

"Thank you, dear," she said. Inside was a book of fairy tales. Ginny reached out and touched the cover, and a pretty blonde witch waved up at her. She grinned.

"Thank you, George," Molly said, setting it aside. "I think Ginny will really enjoy this. See how she likes it?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "I win."

"What?"

"I win. Ginny likes my pwesent best."

"Nobody wins, we're all giving this to Ginny because we love her. All of us. Equally."

"She likes my pwesent best."

"Wait till she opens mine," Fred cried. He ran forward and almost tripped onto Molly. Ginny got a baby blanket from him that turned colors with her mood. She touched it, too, and giggled.

"She likes ouw pwesents best," he grinned at his twin. The two congratulated each other. Percy sulked.

"My turn!" Charlie cried. He ran forward. Ginny received a stuffed dragon from him, which she gave a small hug, abandoning the other presents at Molly's side.

"_Whose_ present does she like best?" Charlie asked smugly. "Mine. _I _win."

"Now that's enough! No one wins! This isn't a contest!"

"Not even a little?" asked Fred.

"NOT EVERYTHING IS A CONTEST! Now, Bill, dear, come and give Ginny your present." Bill, ever the responsible one, stepped forward and slid a small package across the floor to his little sister.

Inside his package was a tiny snitch that glowed and floated around Ginny slowly, when released. Ginny crowed with delight, and reached toward it.

"I think that means I win," Bill whispered.

"Dad, why is mum turning purple?"

"Never mind, Charlie." Molly took a deep breath, and counted to five.

"Well, dears, mummy and dad will give Ginny her present from us, and then we'll go and eat some cake!"

"YAY!"

"And the contest is over."

"Wait! Mum! Ron didn't give his present!"

"Oh, dear. I forgot. Come, Ronald. And for heaven's sake, Percy, sit down and stop pointing."

"Mine!" Ron clutched the box to his chest. Molly noticed the wrapping paper looked slightly wrinkled around the edges, as if…

"He's opened it, Mum!" Percy ran forward and pulled the box away, where it tumbled down beside him.

Indeed, Ron was now cradling Wenda Witch, a plush-bodied doll, in his chubby arms. The box lay abandoned beside him.

"Won likes dowllies! Won likes dowllies!"

"MINE!" Ron shrieked.

"Honey, that's for Ginny," Molly said, setting the little girl down by her presents. Ginny looked at them with wide brown eyes.

"Ginny will be so happy with it, though." Molly tried to take Wenda Witch away, and Ron started screaming.

"Honey!"

"Mum?"

"Bill, not now."

"Mum, I think--"

"Bill!"

"Molly," Arthur said gently. "I think Ginny's found her toy."

Molly released her grip on Wenda Witch and turned. Ginny was busily investigating the box from which Wenda had been taken. She crawled inside and laughed.

"Oh, my," Molly murmured.

"Looks like Won wins," Fred muttered. "He gets a toy AND she likes his pwesent."

"It's not a contest," Molly said again, exasperated. "Well--" She looked at Arthur.

"I guess she likes it," he said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Let's have cake."

"But our present--"

"She can open it later. It's just some books and clothes. I think she's happier in the box."

"You're right," Molly sighed. She summoned the cake and some plates and forks, and all of the boys clambered up to get some.

"I think we all won," Fred said thoughtfully as they sat peacefully watching Molly try to feed Ginny cake without smearing it all over her face.

"That's a lovely thing to say," Molly said.

"Yeah. Won got a dowllie, Ginny got a box, and we get to tease Won."

"Fowevew and evew."

Ginny brought her hands down into the yellow frosting, and cake splattered across Molly's robes and Ginny's hair.

"Dad, why is Mum turning purple?"

"Just eat your cake, son, just eat your cake."

**A/N--Fowevew and evew, to quote George. I hope you enjoyed the party!**


End file.
